Friendship undying
by Morbid ambition
Summary: What if a few years after legalos went to the undying halls aragorn feel sick and was on the brink of death and the only one who could bring him back was his blood brother, his bestfriend?
1. Begining

What if a few years after legalos went to the undying halls aragorn feel sick and was on the brink of death and the only one who could bring him back was his blood brother, his bestfriend?  
  
Arwen placed a hand on her husbands forehead; just as she thought he felt feverish. she looked at gandalf her eyes pleading. "Bring him back mithandir bring him back." she begged. Sorrow filled the face of gandalf. "I cannot Arwen I am sorry." he said sadly, placing a wet rag on his friends forehead. "But there must be someone who can help him." Arwen said her voice sounding desperate. Gandalf suddenly looked tired and all of his years suddenly showed. "There is, but the very person who can save him is no longer with us." gandalf said looking at Aragorn helplessly. How was it that when his friend needed him the most he couldn't help him? He sighed in frustration then looked at Arwen realizing she had said something. "What? I am sorry but I am afraid I did not hear what you just said." gandalf asked. "I said who is the person who can help him?" she asked again sounding annoyed. "Legalos." Gandalf said quietly. "But gandalf you now as well as I do that the ship that brings people back to middle earth has left a month ago and there well not be another one for another year. By then aragorn will be dead." She said in panic. "There is one other way to get back to middle earth but the path is long and hard and if legalos does not leave within three days it will be to late." Gandalf looked at aragorn who was now muttering in his fevered sleep. "Is there anyway you can contact legalos?" gandalf asked trying to calm his friend. Arwen sat up straight a slight smile on her face. "In fact there is.but I send them to him when he's sleeping so he might believe that they are dreams." She said sighing. "You must try Arwen it may be aragorn's last hope." Gandalf said staring out the window sadly. Arwen sighed but she knew Gandalf was right. She concentrated and sent legalos exactly what had happened a few minutes ago then she told him that aragorn needed him. She sighed again she hoped that it would work for if it didn't she would never get a chance to tell Aragorn that she was pregnant. All rested on legalos's shoulders it was a heavy burden to bear but only Legalos could bear it.  
  
Ya I know, I know it was bad infact it was so bad that I think flames should be allowed -winces- so feel free. I do not know if I will continue on with this story cause well I don't think this is my top quality work. But ya ill think about it. Thanks to all who took the time to read this.  
  
~Disclaimer~I kinnda forgot to write this at the top but ya I don't own any of these characters. But hey I can wish cant I? 


	2. The dream

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters though I really wish that I did but I don't so now that I said that little bit of info its time for my announcement.  
  
Ya sorry I know that gandalf left to the undying lands too but in my story I hope you will just pretend that he didn't. And also I don't know anything about the undying lands I'm just making it up so please just bear with me. Well I think that's all I need to ramble on about for at least today so here's the story...  
  
Chapter 2 the dream  
  
Legolas awoke with a gasp forgetting were he was for a moment he looked  
around studying his surroundings. He sighed. He was in his all white  
room in the undying lands. He looked at his hands sadly. If his  
bestfriend were there, he would have complained about the plainness of  
the room. Legolas liked it though, in the night the moonlight would  
shine into his room and reflect off his all white walls, it was a  
beautiful sight. But even so it would have been nice to hear his  
friends voice even if he was complaining. He sighed gloomily as his  
dream came back to him. He had not gotten much sleep for the dream  
kept coming to him especially when he closed his eyes. It broke his  
heart each and every time he saw it. He watched helplessly as Arwen  
pleaded with gandalf to help him, he heard gandalf say that legolas was  
the only one who could help Aragorn, then he seen Aragorn thrashing out  
in his fevered sleep calling Legolas's name. He heard Arwen calling  
him telling him that Aragorn needed him. Legolas opened his eyes  
quickly and the dream slowly went away but Arwen's voice didn't, it  
echoed in his head calling to him it hurt his head and broke his heart.  
He made a quick decision. He would go to Aragorn and he didn't care  
what it took to get to him but he would. He was not going to just sit  
around and do nothing when there was a possibility that his friend  
could be dying. Legolas frowned and quickly changed from his  
nightclothes into day attire. He frowned he would have to seek Lord  
Elrond's council. Though his father Thrandruil was wise and knew much,  
Legolas knew that his father would not tell him of any ways to get back  
to middle earth. He left his room to seek Lord Elrond's study.  
  
Hi! ( So were done with this chapter huh gee what a shame I was really having fun writing it -pouts- I only have one more thing to say; I made up the thing about Arwen being able to send messages in the form of dreams. So I hope you like it. Well thanks for reading  
  
Now for the reviewers (thanks for reviewing):  
  
The Nazgul Sith Bitch: I hope that I have fixed the formatting problem. Yes I know that no one ever returns from valinor but in my story that's the way I'm making it other wise my story wouldn't work. I am sorry about the miss spellings ill try and be more careful of that. Thank you for reviewing I really loved reading your review. ( Evil Lemon tree: I thank you. Yes I know that Gandalf leaves and I'm sorry if I got the order they left in mixed up. In this story Aragorn and Legolas are bestfriends, like I said I don't own these characters but in order to mold my story the way I need it that's the way it has to be. I'm really sorry about misspelling Legolas's name. Thank you for your helpful information.  
  
Niennaofmirkwood: Thank you. Legolas is one of my favorite characters too and I am very mad at myself for getting his name wrong- legolas and Aragorn of course- Sorry for the shortness I thought it would be to long. 


	3. Refusal

Disclaimer: its in the first chapter  
  
Authors note: hi everyone. Some of these past reviews have been very encouraging*smiles* and a few of you have made very good points that I will definitely try to add into my story. I'm sorry for the three day wait. That's how long its been right? *Checks calendar* I kind of lost this chapter and had to re write it. +jumps around+ enough chatter time for you to read the chapter.  
  
Chapter 3 refusal  
  
Legolas sat in the chair the Elrond offered him.  
  
It had been hard at first to find Elrond's study for the castle they lived in was very big.  
  
It seemed to get bigger every year, and it did for any room the occupants wished for would appear unless the gods believed it unwise. Lord Elrond looked at Legolas noticing the far away look in his eyes. Elrond cleared his throat and Legolas turned his sharp blue eyes upon his face. "How can I help you?" Elrond asked gently. "Do you know of anyways to get back to middle earth?" Legolas asked suddenly finding his hands more interesting. "Does your father know of this?" Elrond asked. Legolas looked at him innocently, his blue eyes wide. Elrond laughed, he was not fooled; he had seen that look to often. When Estel was young and Legolas and Estel were inseparable, the best of friends, they were always getting into trouble. Legolas looked up in surprise when he heard the usually stern lord laugh. "Legalos." Elrond said his voice reaching his warning tone. "No but he wouldn't understand. And I have to go Aragorn needs me." He said becoming restless. "I feel so helpless, I promised Aragorn that I would always be there for him." +Flashback+ Legolas was standing on his bedroom's balcony looking up at the stars. He was on one of his frequent visits to Rivendell. He had only planned to stay for a week and two days, his week had come to an end. He had not spent any time with Aragorn besides for the first day when Aragorn had told him he was leaving to go with the rangers the same day as Legolas , was leaving to go home. Legolas sighed and stared gloomily at the stars. Ever since that day Legolas had been avoiding Aragorn for the entire week. Taking meals in his room, taking long walks going on horse back ride, staying away from Aragorn all because he didn't want to say goodbye. Legolas was so distracted that he did not hear any footsteps. He jumped when someone's hand was placed gently on his shoulder. "Why do you hide from me my friend?" Aragorn asked softly, staring at his friends face. Legolas shrugged him off and stepped towards the doorway. "Legolas! Stop being so stubborn and talk to me!" Aragorn said blocking the doorway. "I do not want to say goodbye." Legolas turned to look at his friend his cheeks wet from tears. The prideful, stubborn prince was no longer there instead it was a young elf afraid that he was about to lose his bestfriend. Aragorn hugged Legolas fighting back his own tears. "Then do not say goodbye my friend, for I will be back in a few years." Aragorn said no longer able to hold back his tears. "But I will not be there to protect you, you could be injured and I wont even know it." Legolas said his melodic voice now a melody of sorrow. The pain in Legolas's voice broke Aragorn's heart. "I will always be looking after you and watching over you my brother." Legolas said quietly. New tears fell from Aragorns eyes when he heard Legolas call him brother. "And I you, my brother. But there will be a day when you will not be able to." Aragorn said miserably. "Even then Estel I will always be there for you, through everything." Legolas said. Aragorn smiled and pulled away gently grabbing Legolas's hand. "Come. My dad seems to have gotten too comfortable, he seems to think that we have grown bored of pulling pranks on him." Aragorn said with a sly grin. Legolas groaned. "You're going to get me in trouble!" Legolas complained allowing himself to be pulled back into his room. "Good you don't get into enough." Aragorn retorted. "No only when I'm here." Legolas said under his breath. Aragorn laughed at his friends remark and gave him his-I'm-the- most-innocent-person-in-the-entire-universe look. Legolas rolled his eyes and muttered about how Un-innocent some people were. "Exactly what is it that you've got up your sleeve Estel?" Legolas asked becoming suspicious. "You'll see." Aragorn said with a wicked grin. Before Legolas could say anything he was yanked into the hallway. +End Flashback+ "Legolas! Legolas?" Elrond asked waving his hand in front of the prince. Legolas turned to look at Elrond blushing when he realized he had dazed off. "Why would Aragorn need you? He's perfectly fine." Elrond asked. "I had a dream-" "But it was exactly what you called it a dream ." Elrond said interrupting Legolas. "No, I saw him he was calling my name, and Arwen's voice it still echoes in my head telling me that Aragorn needs me begging me to come and help Aragorn." Legolas said his voice panic- stricken. Elrond looked at his adopted son's bestfriend. "I cannot help you Legolas," Elrond said. Legolas turned to leave his eyes glittering angrily. "You did not let me finish Legolas." Elrond said. Legolas stopped to look at him waiting for him to speak. "I cannot help you until you talk to your father about this." Elrond said quietly. "I am not a child anymore!" Legolas snapped losing his temper. "Yes I know. But does your father not deserve to know?" Elrond asked. "Legolas at least give your father a chance maybe he will understand." Elrond said. "He will not understand.' Legolas said but his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I refuse to believe that. Now go I have some work to do." Elrond said. "Lords they always have work to do." Legolas muttered causing Elrond to laugh. Then Legolas stood and left his study.  
  
Wow! Another chapter done phew. Id just like to thankie all my reviewers(like my new word he he thankie he he):  
  
Niennaofmirkwood: I'm really glad that you enjoy this story and I also like Legolas and I'm having to much fun writing this story that I will post up my chapters as fast as I can.  
  
Frisha: Thank you for your review it was very kind.  
  
Silvertoekee: ah yes thee complicated questions that I was going to cover in the next few chapters (or at least I hope I will be able to cover) So until then you'll just have to keep reading. (  
  
ElvenRanger13: I thank you for your review it gave me many good ideas ( Also I like your name was it inspired from Aragorn? I am glad that this idea is un ordinary I love being un ordinary it adds fun to my life. (  
  
Aislynn crowdaughter: Your review has given me more ideas also and I thank you for that. And I know I know I spelt his name which by the way im still kicking myself over that and ill try not to ever spell his name wrong again.  
  
Thanks to all (especially if I left anyone out-which I hope I didn't) for reviewing and please enjoy the story 


	4. Dont lose hope

Disclaimer: Do I really even need to write this I mean come on first chappie. Authors note: Wow! For once I really do not have anything to babble on about. In this chapter we are no longer with Legolas -sighs sadly- but we are with Aragorn -face brightens- I just wanted you guys to know to make sure no one got confused. Now time for the story:  
  
Chapter 4 Don't lose hope  
  
Gandalf stirred in his seat trying to get comfortable, but it was in vain. Gandalf sighed and looked at his friend. He was still saying Legolas's name, calling out to him like a small child who was frightened. Aragorn seemed to grow worse each hour. Gandalf was losing hope, for the other day a rider had rode in and reported that the boats from the undying lands had stopped coming. Of course Gandalf had known that this would eventually happen but he had hoped that Legolas would get there before they stopped coming. He sighed in frustration. What aggravated him the most was the fact that he could not put a name to the sickness. One minute Aragorn was burning hot, the other he was ice cold, at times he would eat, other times he threw it all up. Gandalf looked at his friend in despair. A floorboard creaked and Gandalf turned to see Foramir walking into the room. He walked over to Aragorn and placed a hand on his forehead. He frowned slightly; his friend still had a bad fever. He looked at Gandalf, his frown deepening when he saw the look of despair on his face. "What is wrong my friend?" He asked sitting in a chair next to Aragorn. "He will die. The ships have stopped coming and Legolas has not come yet. And I cannot put a name on this illness." Gandalf said shuffling in his chair once again. Foramir sighed his eyes sad. "Do not lose hope Gandalf, for only when you lose hope is it truly over. Have you so little faith in Legolas? Legolas will not leave Aragorn for dead, you and I both know that as well as any other." Foramir said. It was silent, the only thing that could be heard was Aragorn muttering Legolas's name. "As for the name of the illness. Is it not obvious? Grief is a strong thing when it comes to mortals." Foramir said looking at Aragorn. He turned to look at Gandalf. "He cannot die Gandalf, no other can be a better king. He is hope, we cannot live without him, and if he dies Gondor will fall. But it seems he lost all hope, all want to live, when his bestfriend left." Foramir said not looking away from Gandalf's intense gaze. "Do not lose faith in Legolas, he will not let us down, he never has and he never will." Foramir said. He stood and walked to the doorway. He made as if to leave but when he reached the doorway he turned to look at the wizard. "Do not lose hope. For if Aragorn and Legolas knew you gave up on them they would be very mad with you. Do you really wish the wrath of a man and an elf?" Foramir asked. Gandalf laughed and Foramir left the room, leaving the wizard to his own thoughts. 


	5. You misunderstood

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters  
  
(Authors note at bottom)  
  
Chapter 5 you misunderstood  
  
"Father?" Legolas asked poking his head into his fathers study.  
  
His father was sitting at his desk but when he heard Legolas call  
  
him he put aside his writing and looked up. "Ah Legolas I thought  
  
you were planning on sleeping all afternoon." Thranduil said  
  
teasingly. Thranduil frowned when he saw the sad face of his  
  
usually happy son. "What's wrong Legolas?" Thranduil asked.  
  
Legolas leaned against the wall and avoided his father's eyes.  
  
"I must go back to middle earth." Legolas said quietly. "What?  
  
Why?" Thranduil said standing up. "Aragorn needs me and he  
  
will die if I don't go." Legolas said turning his head so he could  
  
see his father. Thranduil sighed and sank back into his chair  
  
putting his head in his hands. "I can not stop you Legolas. Do  
  
as you wish." He said sadly. Legolas looked at the floor. "I  
  
knew you would not understand." Legolas muttered. Legolas  
  
heard his father walk over to him and then Legolas felt himself Being hugged. Legolas hugged his father back. Thranduil pulled  
  
Away and held his son at arms length. "You misunderstand my  
  
son. I do understand but that does not stop me from feeling sad."  
  
Legolas sighed. "I know father. But none the less I wish for your  
  
blessing." Legolas said looking at the ground slightly embarrassed.  
  
Thranduil took his son's chin and gently pushed his head up so  
  
that his blue eyes were level with his own. "Legolas, you will  
  
always have my blessing in everything you have done and  
  
everything you will come to do." He said. Legolas smiled  
  
and hugged his father quickly then turned to leave. Though  
  
Legolas loved his father very much but the need to be by Aragorn's  
  
side hurt his heart even more with each minute he remained in the  
  
undying lands. Thranduil gently grabbed Legolas's wrist.  
  
Legolas looked at him a questioning look on his face. "Come  
  
back to me if you can." Thranduil said. Legolas smiled and  
  
hugged his father. "If I can I will." Legolas whispered. Then  
  
Legolas quickly left the room, even more restless. He began his short walk to Elrond's study hoping that getting to middle earth  
  
wasn't going to be as hard as he was imagining it to be...  
  
AAAAHHH it's an evil cliffhanger!! (I hope that's what it's called, I asked my mom and she says that's what it is and I have tremendous faith in my mother so.) I need help and the next chapter cannot be written until I figure this out +Sighs sadly+ what elf god rules over the undying lands? And is there a specific way they look? I need to know this for it is a big part of my story's plot and I'm afraid that the story cannot be finished without that information. I just realized too that all the spacing I've been doing has not turned out when its posted and I promise I will try and fix that so that everythings spaced and easier to read. I also noticed at the last minute that I forgot to respond (for chapter 4) to my wonderful, beautiful and spectacular reviewers +kicks self+ and I'm sorry about that. And I'm sorry about the misspelling Faramir's name +kicks self a few more times+ I have off school Monday +runs around the house happily+ so by Tuesday I should be done with this story -maybe- but like the evil person I am ill only post a chapter every other night +g+ sorry about the long authors note. (  
  
Now to the reviewers:  
  
ElvenRanger13: Ya I know about Elrond it made me mad and I wrote it. Lol. But I promise in an unknown amount of chapters that Elrond will reveal whether or not he hates or loves his son but I can tell you no more for I do not wish to give out any spoilers. Your advice is much appreciated and I'm going to just that. Thank you for your reviews.  
  
Niennaofmirkwood: Yes +Smiles sadly+ I'm sorry for the misspelling and I'm truly glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for your reviews  
  
Frisha: I am soooo glad that you are enjoying this story so far. Thank you for reviwing  
  
+runs around and gives all reviewers a hug+ sorry I'm just rrreally hyper right now. 


	6. Bring him back

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters  
  
Authors note: Hello everyone +smiles+ here's chapter 6 and since I'm in such a good mood I've decided that I will post chapter 7 tonight too. Oh a special thanx to my aunt for reading the previous chapters even though she isn't into lord of the rings and she didn't understand it at all.  
  
Chapter 6 Bring him back  
  
Once again Legolas sat in the chair offered to him by Lord Elrond. Legolas was  
  
irritated and restless but he was good at hiding it. "so have you told your father?"  
  
Elrond asked. "Yes. He gave me his blessing." Legolas said tapping his hand on  
  
his knee; the only sign of his impatience. Elrond smiled slightly and handed Legolas  
  
a map of the castle. Legolas rolled his eyes it seemed everyone in the castle knew  
  
of Legolas's trouble with finding rooms. "You must speak to Illuvor he will most  
  
likely be expecting you." Elrond said. Legolas's shoulders slumped but none the less  
  
he stood. "Legolas, have hope." Elrond said. Legolas smiled sadly. "I lost hope the  
  
day I left Aragorn behind." Legolas said. "Legolas, when you are by Estel's side bring  
  
him back." Elrond said. Legolas gave Elrond a questioning look. "Yes Legolas, I did  
  
hate Estel for a while, but I always loved him through it all. Please Legolas try and  
  
understand. I had always known I would lose Aragorn but in all my years never did  
  
I dream that I would lose Arwen too." Elrond said silent tears running down his  
  
cheeks. "When he awakens tell him that I love him." Elrond said. Legolas stood up  
  
straight once again gaining even more determination. "I will tell him Lord Elrond and  
  
I will bring him back." Legolas said, then he turned on his heel and left the room.  
  
Elrond picked up a small framed painting of a 9 year old Aragorn. Elrond  
  
remembered the day Legolas had confronted him of hating his son.  
  
+Flashback+  
  
It had been a year after the ring had been destroyed. Elrond sat at his desk writing  
  
when Legolas walked in. "How can I help you?" Elrond asked still focused on his  
  
work. "Why does Estel think you hate him?" Legolas asked. "Because I do." Elrond  
  
said simply. "How can you hate your own son!" Legolas snapped in anger forgetting  
  
to be polite. "Because maybe then he will stop loveing me, and then Arwen will  
  
stop loving him." Elrond said. He knew it sounded selfish but he didn't want to lose  
  
both Aragorn and Arwen. Legolas sighed in anger. "He will never stop loving you!  
  
You're his father. You were the one who picked him up when he fell, you where the  
  
one who held him when he cried, you were the one that was there for him night and  
  
day, day and night, every day of the week, every month of every year!" Legolas said.  
  
Elrond knew Legolas was right. But Elrond said nothing and continued on with his  
  
work. Legolas turned angrily on his heel then left the room accidentally slamming the  
  
door in his anger.  
  
+End flashback+  
  
Elrond set the painting back in its spot. "I to will always love you my son." Elrond  
  
Said then he want back to his work.  
  
Wow another chapter has come to an end. Also I am not a lord of the rings expert so there may be some errors so I apologize. And wow this story is becoming to solemn for my liking I don't know though. Also I hope I didn't make Elrond look bad or anything cause I like his character and I really don't want to make him look that bad. A special thanks to all of my reviewers:  
  
Niennaofmirkwood: Thank you thank you thank you. ^dances around the room^ Its ok if its wrong. I love being hyper it keeps me sane. Lol. Though it causes my parents to think im crazy. Ttttthank you for your review.  
  
ElvenRanger13: That didn't sound cheesy at all that was exactly what I was trying to achieve I just didn't know it would work out so well. ^grins^ ill try not to kick myself anymore but it's a bad habit so it will take much effort. Thank you for your review.  
  
Frisha: ^smiles^ thank you very much for your reviews  
  
I love getting your reviews so enjoy the story and keep reviewing. 


	7. Nightmares

Disclaimer is in the first chapter.  
  
Authors note: Cant think of anything to say besides for that this chapter is some what strange.  
  
Chapter 7 Nightmares  
  
Aragorn called out to his friend. Legolas turned to look around him but unlike all the  
  
other times Legolas saw him this time. Legolas went to him worry etched upon his fair  
  
face. "Your hurt." Legolas said taking in the dirty injured form of his friend. Aragorn  
  
looked at his torn bloody clothes, and his injured arm as if for the first time. Legolas  
  
made him lay down taking the sword from his friends hand. Legolas set down his  
  
pack and began to dig around until he found a piece of Lembas bread. He handed it to  
  
Aragorn. "Eat." He ordered. Aragorn took the bread and took a bite, swallowing  
  
slowly. He dropped the bread when he saw it move. His eyes widened when he saw  
  
the bread turn into a rat with a chunk of its skin missing. He began to throw up, trying  
  
to get the rat out of him. He turned and looked at Legolas when he could contain  
  
himself again. But it was not Legolas's fair face that he saw, instead it was an orc.  
  
He looked at the orc in horror it held his sword leaving him defenseless. The orc  
  
Advanced on him and Aragorn backed up trying to get away. The orc disappeared  
  
Dropping his sword. Aragorn grabbed his sword and pulled himself up to begin  
  
Looking for his friend once again.  
  
Awww I fell so bad for Aragorn. Oh and this is what he's dreaming in his Unconches state. And yes I know there are spelling errors, don't shot me ^hides behind a tree^ Since I posted this right away I have no reviews to respond to ^looks around the room sadly^ oh well I'm going to go and eat some sugar bye bye hope you enjoyed this chapter 


	8. No fate

Authors note: Oh look I'm not dead! '_' Sorry!! I was not supposed to take so long in posting the chapter but I got er...occupied. so here is the next chapter and the story continues..  
  
Chapter 8 No fate  
  
Legolas walked down the castle hallways. His feet making no sound or echoes. He eventually came upon a large oak door, with a tree intricately carved into it. He took a deep breath and went to knock.  
  
The door opened right before his hand could touch the door. He let his hand drop to his side hoping beyond hope that this would be easy. He slowly walked into the room peering wearily around him. The room was large and had many windows.  
  
The god sat in a chair by a fireplace. The god was in-describable, Legolas could try for years to tell Aragorn what the god looked like and never be able too. "Hello Legolas Greenleaf, it has taken you longer then I expected." The god said.  
  
The gods voice was unbearable for even an immortal. Legolas fell to his knees, hands over his ears. Pain shot through his head, like thunder. The gods voice sounded like a group of Goblins shrieking all at once with a mixture of singing birds.  
  
Legolas forced himself to look at the god, eyes filled with pain. "This shan't do." The god muttered. Legolas rubbed his temples, the pain in his head was beginning to fade.  
  
"Is that better?" the god asked. Legolas stood and nodded, slightly surprised. No longer did the god's voice hurt, nor was it the same.  
  
It was calming and sounded like a bubbling brook. "Now, I wish to hear from you of what you need of me." The god said. Legolas smiled slightly.  
  
He explained everything to the god. Tell me Legolas Greenleaf, what makes you think this..human needs you besides, the dream?" The god asked his head cocked in interest. Legolas sighed in frustration.  
  
"I don't know.it's like were bonded." Legolas said staring out the window at the night sky that was forming. The god touched Legolas's arm and put something in his hand. Legolas looked at the object that he held in his hand; it was a roll of old parchment.  
  
Legolas unrolled it and looked at it. It was a map, it went from the castle, through the woods and on, through, what was supposed to be the sea, but a strip of land went across the water connecting to the ground of Middle earth. "'Tis a map leading back to Middle earth. No one knows of this path, 'tis hidden from all.  
  
You may go Legolas Greenleaf, and you may return anytime after Arwen gives birth." The god said. Legolas looked at the god in surprise. "Just like that?" Legolas asked.  
  
The gods eyes glazed and got a far away look as if he were thinking of a memory. "yes just like that. No fate should come in-between friends, and I will not be the one to say otherwise. Whether others like it or not, yours and Aragorns fates should be intertwined not divided."  
  
The god said. Legolas smiled. "Thank you." Legolas said wanting to throw his arms around the god and hug him. Legolas controlled the urge and bowed instead.  
  
"I will see you again Legolas Greenleaf." The god said quietly, as he watched the prince leave the room.  
  
Wow another chapters has come to an end..Now to my wonderful reviewers.  
  
Dur En Thurin Naur: I'm sorry what is a Beta reader? Im kind of new to this and at times things er..fly over my head, that's my way of saying I can be slow at times. Lol. I am definitely not taking your review as a flame just Constructive criticism *_*.. I am glad you like the story concept, I enjoyed getting your review.  
  
ElvenRanger13: oh I know about the rat thing at first I wasn't going to post that chapter because of the rat but I decided that all of you needed to see that im not just making Legolas's life complicated. Its fun causeing problems in my own little world..sorry im in one of my crazy moods.^_^  
  
Frisha: Lol. Sorry it took me so long, hope you enjoy these chapters. -_- 


	9. By moonlight

Because it took me soo long to post the other chapter, I decided that I should give all of you the extra chapter.  
  
Authors note: I don't know if Elrond and Thranduil were ever friends but they are in this story.  
  
Chapter 9 By moonlight  
  
Legolas looked through his pack for about the sixth time that night. Satisfied that he had everything he needed, he sat in a chair by his bed, sighing in discontent. Night had fallen quickly and he told his father that he would not leave until the sun rose, but he did not know if he could wait that long.  
  
He looked at his twin daggers and sheathed them. He did not know if he would need them but it was better to be prepared then vice versa. He looked at the moon, thinking of Aragorn. He stood and grabbed his pack.  
  
There would be no waiting until morning, now was the time to go, there would be no waiting. He walked to the stables silently. He saddled his horse whispering to him so he'd keep quiet. He led his horse outside of the stables, and away from the castle.  
  
Thranduil stood on his balcony unnoticed by his so. Thranduil could not sleep for he had, had a feeling his son would leave tonight. "So by moonlight he leaves." Elrond said stepping out of the shadows.  
  
Thranduil jumped slightly, he had not heard his friend come in. "Yes by moonlight he leaves." Thranduil said sadly. "He will be alright."  
  
Elrond said knowing what was going through his friends mind. Thranduil gave an un-elf like snort. "Don't say that, every time one of us say that at least one of our sons come back with near fatal wounds." Thranduil said thinking of all the 'journeys' his son had gone on and come home from with near fatal wounds.  
  
Elrond was smileing also, he too was remembering all the journeys his sons had been on. "I'm headed to my study, I couldn't sleep tonight even if I tried." Thranduil said. "Do you mind company? I to can not sleep."  
  
Elrond said. Thranduil smiled, and they left to go to Thranduil's study. Legolas stopped and looked at his fathers balcony. "I leave by moonlight, by moonlight I shall come. I will see you again father."  
  
Legolas said quietly. He stared at the balcony sadly, then he gracefully got on his horse and urged him into a canter. In a few minutes he disappeared into the woods. 


	10. To Easy

Authors note: Hi everyone! Look I updated faster this time ^_^..  
  
Chapter 10 To easy  
  
Legolas rode through the familiar forest and onto the not so familiar path leading to middle earth. Legolas sighed. As much as he did not want to admit it, getting to middle earth, was way to easy, which usually meant that it was going to get very hard. His horse was covered in sweat and was now panting.  
  
Legolas got off of his horse and lead him to a place were he could easily find food. True he wished to make haste and make it to middle earth as soon as possible, but his horse needed rest. Legolas left his horse to graze wandering around the place he chose as a camp, trying to get somewhat familiar with his surroundings. It was a foggy forest, that wasn't exactly hot nor was it cold.  
  
Suddenly Legolas realized that his feet where no longer touching the ground. Legolas looked down and around as he began to fall, he obviously had been so distracted that he had walked off a cliff. "*Why* am I cursed with such bad karma?" Legolas muttered, noticing that he was falling faster.  
  
Legolas looked down and his heart caught in his throat. It was a long way down, not even an elf could survive it. Boulders and rocks awaited him at the bottom. He braced himself.  
  
No longer then a minute later Legolas hit the ground. Blinding pain shot through his body. Then Legolas felt nothing, he saw nothing, he heard nothing, he smelt nothing, and he was nothing.  
  
Ohhhhhhh. Is Legolas dead or alive?? I don't know. Hmm should I kill him off or keep him? Decisions, decisions.. He He im so evil..  
  
Now to the reviewers:  
  
Frisha: Tell me would you prefer an Arwen POV or another Aragorn POV while he's in his world of unconsciousness? Glad you like, please keep reviewing.  
  
Dur En Thurin Naur: -Run Legolas run!!- Lol. Thank you mellon nin I will definitely look into Beta readers, and I believe that I have un blocked Anonymous reviewers.. I honestly did not know that I had them blocked. I don't really think it should be funny, you know the whole Legolas falling off a cliff thing but it's really the irony of it all. I mean I was in the middle of writing a chapter that could possibly mean Legolas dieing, and you're in the process of writing a review that tells him to hurry and get to Aragorn. Oh god, now I cant stop laughing.  
  
ElvenRanger13: glad you liked that line ^_^.. I thought was funny so I added it in. so ya, hope you like this chapter.  
  
SPiKeNo63: thank you and I'm glad that you like this story. That oliver bloom thing made me laugh mostly because it's a possibility that-being in one of my dumb witted moods-I would do something like that, though I would most likely catch it a few days later and change it. Lol.. anyways please keep reading. ^_^ 


	11. Dont know

Aqawondel: I'm truly sorry for the long wait. I named this chapter don't know cause I didn't know what else to call it. This story is really ticking me off, I don't know why and I cant explain it. For some reason its just 'really' frustrating me. I think im going to scream its just so annoying! -leaves room-(note that - is a way to show actions ^_^)  
  
-a girl with black hair and brown eyes steps forward-  
  
Girl: Hi. I'm Leila, Aqawondel's sister. While she's in the other room screaming and throwing things for no apparent reason, I've been given the job of announcing any other information. ~_~..I swear she's such a drama queen. -rolls eyes-  
  
Aq: I `heard` that! And I am `not` a drama queen.  
  
Leila: -rolls eyes- Whatever, lets just go on to the story.  
  
Chapter (what chapter number is this I cant remember) don't know  
  
A man sat by Legolas. He felt his pulse one more time making sure that he was truly dead. "Illuvatar." He called for what was the fourth time.  
  
Illuvatar silently appeared next to him causing the man to jump when he finally noticed that he was standing there. "You called my friend?" The god asked. The man pointed at Legolas.  
  
If the god could have rolled his eyes he would have. "*Honestly* Legolas I didn't mean I wanted to see you that soon." The god said in exasperation. The man laughed.  
  
Illuvatar placed a hand on Legolas's forehead. Legolas was covered entirely by a white light. Legolas's heart began to beat again and his lungs began to pull in air. All the wounds he had obtained disappeared.  
  
"He'll sleep for two days." Illuvatar said then he disappeared. The man sat in silence for a moment . Then with a sigh he picked up the light elf and begin the hard decent up the cliff.  
  
Aq: I believe that's how you spell Illuvatar I've been reading The Silmarillion..so yeah. And I was going to wait two more chapters before I let you guys know if Legolas lived but I decided that that would be cruel and inhumane.  
  
Now to reviewers, my favorite part ^_^:  
  
ElvenRanger14: ^_^ you truly thought that I would kill of the wonderful and magnificent Legolas do you? I mean I'm evil but I'm not that evil. I have to admit though it was really fun making Legolas die but I don't think I could write a lotr fanfiction if there was no Legolas in it. And making Legolas fall of the cliff and die, then be brought to life was the only way I could think of to introduce my original character..Whom you will learn more about later on in the story.  
  
Frisha: Both of those p.o.v's will be up next..I would not dream of killing Legolas off I mean, what kind of story would it be if I did that? Lol, it was just a lot of fun doing that to Legolas so ya.  
  
Dur En Thurin Naur: Bruce almighty is a cool movie its funny I like watching it. That's a funny quote. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter even though it took me forever just to get it up. You remember how you we were ready to pull out your hair well Im am very close to that point..lol. And who in their right mind decided that there should be Writer's block! Sheesh its sooo annoying. 


	12. Awake?

Aqawondel: -smiles- Hello everyone, I just wanted to inform everyone that this is an Arwen point of view.  
  
Leila: okay Ms. Formal Aq:-glares at her- Did I ask you? Honestly do you have to act like such a little sister! L: -sticks out tongue- what's the use of being a little sister if you cant act like one? Aq: -_-. Never mind. You know Leila I think you need a hug. L: -runs screaming from the room- Aq: works every time. And she calls me a drama queen. Well on to the story.  
  
//=thoughts  
  
Chapter 12 Awake?  
  
Arwen looked at Aragorn's pale face, and tightened her grip around his hand. He still muttered Legolas's name, though more weakly now. She sighed in frustration. It had been a long day, that had stretched on for almost forever.  
  
All day, Arwen was left to her own thoughts. //It was wrong of me to put such a burden on Legolas's shoulders, when I knew so well that it was beyond impossible for him to return. I should be the one saving Aragorn, but I cant I sit by helplessly.// she thought.  
  
She buried her face in her arms, beginning to weep. "Oh Eru, don't let him leave me." She begged through her tears. Suddenly she felt Aragorn's hand rest on her cheek.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise. She looked at Aragorn. His eyes were open and focused right on her. "Aragorn." She called happily.  
  
He smiled weakly. "Don't cry. I love you." Aragorn said, then his hand fell, his eyes unfocused then they closed.  
  
He was back to his usual state. Arwen placed a hand to his cheek almost expecting him to jump out of bed . "Why do you torture me so?" she murmured.  
  
Arwen stared at him for a moment. Then she took his hand in hers and fell back into her thoughts.  
  
Aq: Wow, that was er..cute ahhh..the next story I write it'll have to be Legolas torture, cause this stoy is way to solemn.  
  
Legolas:-runs into room- Hey! You've already caused enough trouble. First you disturb my peaceful life in the Undying Lands, then you go and make me fall of a cliff making me die, then you bring me back to life only to leave me with some stranger who by the way I still have no idea of whether or not he's good or evil. -Glares at Aqawondel- I'm going to need therapy when this story's over.  
  
Aq: Well while Legolas continues to rant on and on about how cruel and inhumane I am, Ill go on to my reviewers. (And also I would just like to say how wonderful you guys are, and how much I truly appreciate your reviews)  
  
ElvenRanger13: Tsk, Tsk..such little faith in me such little faith -shakes head-. =_= You people act like it takes me a month to update.^_^ I am truly glad for your eagerness, cause at first I wasn't going to put this chapter up until next Friday, but because of everyone's reviews I decided it was only fair to update  
  
Niennaofmirkwood: it would be sad huh? I would be mad at myself for killing him off. Lol, I don't know if I have it in me to write long chapters -shrugs-, I think I'm better at short ones, plus its funnier to cut them short so that people wonder whats going to happen next. ^_^. I'm glad you liked the chapter, it was an er.nerve wrecking chapter.  
  
Frisha: -shakes head- Patience is a virtue. Lol. I shouldn't talk though cause my mom says that im the most inpatient person she's ever met..though she could be exaggerating. Glad your enjoying.  
  
Dur En Thurin Naur: hmm..i think in order to find the person who invented writers block we would have to go back it time. I think that would involve a time machine. Do you think we could rent one of those things? Lol.. That's a good title my mind was totally blank. Those are good tips.I'll have to remember them. Hope you liked this chapter..though in one of your chapters I thought I seen somewhere written that you don't like Arwen? Speaking of chapters I've really wanted to know if you were going to write a sequel to Healing Guardian? I would be so happy if you did, cause Healing Guardian was a great story. 


	13. Falling

Aqawondel: Hello everyone! –Smiles and waves frantically-  
  
Leila: -rolls eyes- had enough sugar  
  
Aqawondel: quit rolling your eyes at me. And there's absolutely nothing wrong with being hyper.  
  
Leila: ya I believe you tried telling mom that...I believe it was the time you broke her vase. Remember?  
  
Aqawondel: Hey! I did not break that vase. That was you misses its okay to throw around a tennis ball in the house. I just took the blame for it cause I felt bad for you.  
  
Leila: oh...ya...what about the time...no that was me...what about...no that was me too.  
  
Aq: well everyone while I'm busy proving to my sister that hyper ness is a good thing here's the story. (  
  
Chapter 13 Falling  
  
Aragorn stared disbelievingly at the spot were Legolas once stood. Aragorn peered over the edge of a cliff searching for Legolas. All he could see was darkness it was as if the pit was bottomless. Fear rushed through him.  
  
Suddenly Legolas appeared next to him, his face pale and vague of emotions. "Legolas!" Aragorn called. Legolas walked on as if he couldn't hear or see anything.  
  
Then just like all the other times, his feet left the edge of the cliff and he was falling. Aragorn tried to grab his hands so that he could pull him up, but his hands wouldn't close around the elf's hands. He watched in horror as his friend fell and disappeared into the darkness. This went on and on and Aragorn hated it, it was like torture to him.  
  
He tried to pull his eyes away so that he wouldn't have to watch Legolas falling to his death. He couldn't though; it was as if he was glued to the spot. Legolas appeared before him, but he was unconscious. Light surrounded the elf and he opened his eyes slowly, almost painfully.  
  
He looked at Aragorn and smiled, one of his true genuine smiles that seemed to light up the world. Then Legolas disappeared, as if some invisible hand had yanked him out of the very world he himself was stuck in. Aragorn sighed heavily, he was happy he didn't have to see his friend in pain anymore but he still wanted to see him. He got up from where he knelt to begin to look for Legolas.  
  
He walked around in a dazed state, not knowing were he was going.  
  
Niennaofmirkwood: Lol. No sorry I wont tell you if Aragorn is going to live because if I did what would be the point of you reading the rest of the story? Yes being nuts is fun I speak from experience. ^_^. Hope you enjoyed this chapter  
  
Dur En Thurin Naur: Hmm if we could get a time machine I would really like to back to the time homework was invented and give the inventor a piece of my mind... Yes she did do a good job. I like Arwen but at times she annoys me, I don't know why. Thnx ^_^ I've been trying to make her seem as normal as possible but...at times I can get carried away. Hmmm...that's weird my email is working perfectly –shrugs- errr...do you have the right one? Just incase you don't its: articangel@Direcway.com If it still doesn't work tell me and ill look into emailing you.. Hurray a sequel ^_^ I love sequels.  
  
Frisha: Of course an Aragorn pov was coming next. I mean what kind of writer would I be if I gave you an Arwen pov and not an Aragorn pov? Hope you enjoyed. 


	14. you dont need to know

Aq: WWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! Another beautiful chapter  
  
Leila:-_- Should I even say anything?  
  
Aq: Probably not cause no matter what you say your not going to ruin my happy happy mood. ^_^ sorry its taken me so long to update I kind of got grounded of the internet and I just got back on it so yeah. Because it took me soo long to update im going to put chapter 13 up right away too. See? Every one benefits when im happy.  
  
Leila: ya everyone but me  
  
Aq: Ahh yeah im going to ignore her now and get to the story.  
  
Chapter 14 You don't need to know  
  
Legolas peered through his eyelids, curious of how he was still alive. He was surprised too see a fire going and a man sitting next to it. He instinctively reached for his daggers. Finding that they were gone he opened his eyes and began to search for the easiest escape route; he wasn't one to run, but he couldn't waist time fighting.  
  
Something heavy landed in his lap as he began to sit up. He looked down to see his twin daggers. He held them in his hands then looked at the man suspicously. "Your bow's tied to your horse." The man said beginning to poke the logs in the fire with a stick.  
  
"Who are you?" Legolas asked putting his daggers back in there proper places. The man stared at him for a moment, then went back to looking at the fire. "You don't need to know that right now, the only thing you need to know is that I'm going to be helping you get back to middle earth." The man said.  
  
"You don't even know me. Why would you help me?" Legolas asked. The man looked at Legolas. "One day you will know the reason, infact when the right time comes I'll tell you everything, but not until that day." The man said.  
  
The man tossed Legolas a canteen of water and some food. "When your done eating we'll leave." The man said. "How am I alive?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Illuvatar." The man said with a shrug. Legolas sighed seeing that there was no use in trying to get any more information out of him. Once Legolas got done eating they got on there horse's and continued there journey to Middle earth.  
  
Wow I think that this is slightly longer then the other chapters I've written.  
  
Well on to the reviewers:  
  
Dur En Thurin Naur: Wow for once im at a shortage with words. Well that's good at least I can be sure that I will be notified if I go over bored with Arwen that's one thing off of my list of things to worry about. I hope you like the next two chapters. Also I've been meaning to look into some of your stories but I haven't gotten a chance so tonight I might be able to. Hmm I think my e-mail's possessed or something, so ill try emailing you.  
  
Frisha: you are quite welcome ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
NiennaofMirkwood: ^_^ that happens to all of us in one point of time and its quite alright. I hope you liked this chapter. 


	15. keep fighting

Aq: I would just like to say that out of all of the chapters I've written so far this is my favorite one. The song is called keep fighting and I wrote it. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. ^_^  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Legolas shuddered, a coldness swept over him, like none other. Aragorn has moved closer to death, I can feel it in the coldness that flows over me, he thought.  
  
-My brother my friend, I shall be there with you till the end. Can you fight?, can you breath?, can you take care of my heeds?-  
  
He patted his tired horse knowing very well that he could not go any faster then the pace he and the and the man were already at. But that didn't stop him from wishing that he could. They had been traveling all yesterday and yesterday night all because Legolas refused to stop. He was tired, but at the moment nothing was more important then getting to Aragorn.  
  
-The darkness will come, the battle will rage, can you win this fight? Will you be okay? When the storm clouds, will you walk through the rain? Will you fight my brother? Will you be okay?-  
  
Legolas stared at the trees that surrounded him, no longer were they a comfort. Legolas thought back to all the times he and Aragorn had shared. All the pranks they had pulled on there friends and family.  
  
-My friend stand tall though wounds may be taking a toll. My brother, I'll be there as soon as I can. Keep fighting, we might just win.-  
  
Legolas's eyes were distant once again. He rode his horse quietly. All of his senses were focused on his memories, only his hearing reminded him of were he was. The rhythmic pitter-patter of horses hooves reminded him that he wasn't with Aragorn.  
  
-The darkness will come, the battle will rage, can you win this fight? Will you be okay? When the storm clouds come, will you walk through the rain? Will you fight my brother? Will you be okay?-  
  
Legolas abruptly snapped out of his daze. His eyes contained all the sadness he felt. He was doing what most said was impossible, he was leaving the Undying Lands. But he felt no pride or happiness like most people would have, all he could fell was helplessness and sorrow and to such a full extent it was amazing for even an elf.  
  
-keep holding on. When you see me, take my hand. You'll be okay. Don't despair. Your soul is leaving, I can feel it in the coldness on my arms. Grab onto life don't let it go. Ill be there soon, don't let go.-  
  
Legolas couldn't believe that he'd left. No matter what Aragorn said, he shouldn't have left.  
  
-The darkness will come, the battle will rag, can you win this fight? Will you be okay? When the storm clouds come, will you walk through the rain? Will you fight my brother? Will you be okay?-  
  
Legolas shifted slightly, trying to get somewhat comfortable, Aragorn would live, and Legolas didn't care if he had to give up his own life to make it happen.  
  
-My brother the nightmares come and life is hard. Will you continue to fight? Will you be okay?-  
  
Legolas felt cold again and he shuddered. The coldness left just as suddenly as it had come. "Hold on Aragorn." Legolas whispered.  
  
The wind blew his words away as if they meant nothing. And in a way  
they didn't. Death, loss, sorrow, fear, happiness, and hope were all  
things in life that had to be accepted. His words were just words.  
Only fate could tell what would happen next.  
  
And Legolas knew that fate was cruel, yet loving. It was heaven and hell, it was good and bad all mixed into one. So Legolas continued to quietly make his journey to Middle Earth.  
  
-The darkness will come, the battle will rage, can you win this fight? Will you be okay? When the storm clouds come, will you walk through the rain? Will you fight my brother? Will you be okay?-  
  
Aq: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and that no one took offense to the swear word. 


	16. strange conversations

Chapter 16 Strange conversations  
  
The man watched Legolas's sleeping form for a moment, then turned when he saw a squirrel coming over to him. "Long time no see Lornel." The squirrel said as he climbed up the man's arm. "Hush! The trees have ears, and they'll tell the elf my name and all elf's know of the man named Lornel."  
  
He whispered fiercely to the squirrel. The squirrel shifted slightly. "Why don't you just tell him?" The squirrel asked in exasperation.  
  
"Because it isn't time for him to know yet." The man retorted. "What is it with you being so secretive?" the squirrel demanded.  
  
The man shrugged. "You try being what I am for less then a 100 years and see how non-secretive you can remain." The man retorted. "You are not like most humans...your different."  
  
The squirrel muttered. Lornel laughed. "And what, I should be ordinary? Now why in the world would I want to be that?" the man asked.  
  
The squirrel got ready to respond but Lornel held up his hand. "That was a rhetorical question." The squirrel looked at Lornel for a moment. "No wonder why your father disowned you." The squirrel muttered.  
  
"He did not disown me and that topic Kloron is off limits." Lornel snapped. The squirrel cringed. "Must you use my real name? You know I hate it." The squirrel murmured.  
  
"Yes. And get over yourself the names not that bad." The man said conversationally. "So what is the god's message now?" Kloron asked swiftly changing the subject.  
  
The man glared at the squirrel. "Like I'd tell you that. You gossip more then is considered healthy." Before kloron could respond Legolas shuffled in his sleep.  
  
Lornel sighed. "You should leave, I must wake up Legolas, he shall be mad that I let him sleep so long." Lornel informed Kloron.  
  
"OOOOH!! I know a perfect way to wake him up! Let me bite him! Let me bite him!" Kloron said jumping around excitedly. Lornel looked at Kloron in exaspiration. "You are not going to bite him. Now go away."  
  
Kloron sighed and sneaked off to a nearby tree. "Squirrel's". Lornel muttered. "Legolas. Legolas wake up."  
  
Lornel said taping the elf on the shoulder. Legolas blinked and his eyes unglazed. He looked around as if he was confused of his surroundings for a moment. "Why'd you let me sleep so late?"  
  
Legolas asked eyes coming to rest on Lornel. Lornel shrugged. "You needed the sleep." Legolas gave a sigh of irritation.  
  
"No time for so much rest." He said. "Come let us go." Lornel said ignoring Legolas's last remark.  
  
They packed up their camp and continued on, Legolas grumbling about weird dreams about squirrels.  
  
Note: Lornel and Kloron are made up.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Miruvour: thank you for your review  
  
Dur En Thurin Naur: Hmm.. are you sure cause that's a big compliment, cause the song sorta just came to me when I was sitting in math class being bored to death. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters. This ones pretty much for you since at first I wasn't going to give any clues about Lornel but since you asked I gave it to you ^_^. Hmmm..yes teachers...do you think during the summer that they sit there and plot all of the things there going to give us so we can be tortured for the entire school days?  
  
Selena: Glad you like. Umm.. do you mean those stories er.. say I write a story were Im suddenly in middle earth and am one of the characters? Cause there are some like that but if that's not what your talking about.. I don't know. Sorry I cant be of any more help.  
  
ElvenRanger13: I'm glad you liked. The song just sorta came to me. Leggy? Leggy???? -Begins to laugh- Wow you have a way of making him sound so umm...sophisticated. Cute nickname  
  
Frisha: I'm glad you think so. Er.. I think it took me some time to get this chapter up. ^_^ well I'm working on the next chapter so until then.  
  
I think I went over board with the squirrel 


	17. Tricktree

Oh look I finally decided to update. Er...there is a good reason as to why it's taken me so long to update. Um.. out of all the story's I have written this is the first one I've ever even come close to finishing and I had a major brain collapse, I mean I tried to write this chapter but nothing, until now. There's only around three chapters left of this story. –start's to dance with joy-. Um.. sorry well to the story.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Legolas pulled out thorns and burs from his horse's mane. They had come to a stop so they could eat lunch and groom their horses. Legolas pulled his hand through his horse's mane one last time, making sure there were no more tangles in it. Legolas looked around him absorbing in his surroundings quickly.  
  
"There's a stream not to far from here." Lornel said calmly grooming his own horse. Legolas nodded taking their canteens in his hands. "I'll go fill up our canteens." He said.  
  
Lornel distractedly gave a nod of approval. Legolas walked away then his footsteps stopped, not to far away. (A/N: Lornel can hear somewhat better then elves, he is....well I can't tell you who he is yet.) Lornel looked up sharply, having a bad feeling. What met Lornel's sight nearly made him topple over in laughter.  
  
Legolas hung by his ankles in mid-air a tree branch wrapped around his ankles. "I suppose I haven't warned you about Tricktrees yet have I?" Lornel asked peering up at the elf. "Ah no...not exactly." Legolas said.  
  
"Trick trees are trees that like to trick you into coming close enough so they can grab you and dangle you in the air by your ankles. They don't really do It for a reason, they just do it for amusement." Lornel informed him. "I suppose I have to get you down now don't I?" Lornel said.  
  
"That would be nice." Legolas muttered through clenched teeth. Lornel placed his hand on the tree pushing magic into it. The tree immediately let go of Legolas.  
  
Legolas landed on the ground with a loud clunk. Lornel helped Legolas up trying not to laugh. "Thanks." Legolas said, brushing the dirt off of his clothes.  
  
"If you hurry, we'll eat lunch quickly and be on our way again. By tomorrow afternoon we'll be in middle earth." Lornel said handing the two water canteens back to Legolas. Legolas's eyes brightened then they dimmed.  
  
"Then it'll take us around a month just to get to Gondor." Legolas said. Lornel looked at him slightly surprised. "This path leads straight to Gondor." Lornel said.  
  
Legolas gave a sharp nod of his head then disappeared in the thick woods, closest to the stream. Kloron scurried down from his hiding place to rest upon Lornel's shoulder. "Well that was er...entertaining." Kloron said.  
  
Lornel sighed. "You again? I thought I told you to go away." Lornel stated bitterly. "No wonder you don't have any friends, look at the way you treat them." Kloron muttered.  
  
"I do to have friends. Your just annoying." Lornel retorted. "Now shoo go away." Lornel ordered.  
  
"Oh let me stay at least for lunch." Kloron begged. "Fine. Just don't bring attention to yourself, I don't want Legolas to suspect anything." Lornel ordered.  
  
"I won't I promise, squirrel's honor." Kloron said Lornel sat down by their fire watching the food cook. Soon Legolas came back and they quickly ate, continuing on there journey closely followed by Kloron.  
  
Well that was an interestingly pointless chapter. I don't know about you guys but I like Lornel more then Kloron, who do you guys like??  
  
Well on to the reviews:  
  
Frisha: Um... Lornel and Kloron??? For me to know and for me to decide wither or not you find out ^_^ Maybe if I'm nice I'll share that information. He He hope you liked this chapter, though it was completely poimtless.  
  
Selena: I'll be looking into that story. I'm glad you like this story. And no one understands me either. Sorry just had to fill like I belonged for a moment. Lol  
  
Niennaofmirkwood: Sorry for taking so long to update. Your not going to let me off that easily are you? Hmm...it's a good thing I chose a squirrel instead of a cute fluffy bunny then.  
  
Dur En Thurin Naur: Wow er....Squirrels seem to be popular, without my realizing it. Is it a good thing or a bad thing that I sound like you?(That's a rhetorical question) Hmm...I like Lornel too he has something about him that just makes you attached, I don't quite know what it is. Yes I'm tired of teacher's it's a good thing school's almost over. 


	18. note

So…its been a really long time since I've updated. I've already wrote the last three chapters, but I have to find them and type them up.

I quite personally think that I've improved on my writing since the first time I wrote on this site…and yes my grammar was horrific, I thank everyone for putting up with that and looking past it to see my true potential.

I'll have the last three chapters up soon….thanks for putting up with me. And I really enjoyed writing this story. Thanks again..

Always,

Lady Aquwandal….(now known as morbid ambition)


End file.
